Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -\dfrac{37}{50} \times -\dfrac{34}{100} \times 100\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -\dfrac{34}{100} = -\dfrac{17}{50} $ $ 100\% = \dfrac{100}{100} = \dfrac{1}{1} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{37}{50} \times -\dfrac{17}{50} \times \dfrac{1}{1} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{37}{50} \times -\dfrac{17}{50} \times \dfrac{1}{1}} = \dfrac{-37 \times -17 \times 1} {50 \times 50 \times 1} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{37}{50} \times -\dfrac{17}{50} \times \dfrac{1}{1}} = \dfrac{629}{2500} $